King's nightmare
by Kingfan
Summary: King has a strange nightmare


King' s nightmare  
  
King had worked a lot that night .After all it was Christmas Eve, what else could she expect.She was really exhausted and she was happy, when the clock struck one A.M . At that time she could finally close her bar and then go to bed. "Oh, yes , she said to herself, this 's the only thing I want to do tonight. Every year it's the same old story at Christmas Eve, crowds of people rush in and out of my bar.Oww, how tired I'm.All I need now is to take a shower and then to put my head on the pillow". King went out of The Illusion pub, she locked its doors and went straight homewards. When she arrived home, she found the main door open.So, she carefully entered and checked whether there were thieves to kick out of her house. But all she could see afterwards was Ryo, who was sleeping on the sofa in her living room. She gently shook him, and he woke up:"Hey,Ryo, she said to him, what're you doing here?"  
Ryo who was still sleepy, answered: "Yawwwn,.. hi King. I have been waiting for you for two hours. I entered from the window. I'm sorry if I scared you. I hoped we could spend the arrival of Christmas day together; but then I fell asleep. Why did you come so late?"  
"Well, Ryo, answered King, you should already know how busy I'm at this time of the year. I'm sorry, Ryo, I think I know what your plans were, but I'm too tired to satisfy your requests. I only want to sleep now. Later I'll start training in my dojo back".  
"Bah, answered Ryo. Your bar has always been an obstacle between you and me, King".Why can't you go on holiday and be be like the other girls of Southtown? Mai and Athena went shopping to buy new pairs of shoes, Kasumi and Yuri went to the cinema to watch the new film with Jodie Foster"The dangerous lives of the altar boys", Leona and Heidern went to a military base to buy new uniforms.Even Chizuru, the host of King of fighters is having fun in a disco with Goenitz . What kind of woman are you,King?"  
"Hey, wait, what do you mean?"replied King  
"What I want to say's that you never have fun and I'm tired of spending every Christmas Eve playing cards with Kyo and Iori"  
"Ryo,I understand you, she said ,but as I told you, it's my bar and Sally and Elizabeth cannot do everything by themselves."  
"Darn, again the bar, how I hate it." was Ryo's reply. Sometimes I wish I had never entered that place and torn... ahem, I'm sorry,King I went too far"  
"Oh no, said King who was about to weep, say it all, you wish you had never known me? Is this what you mean?"  
"Well, no ,I was such a fool.." Ryo tried to reply  
Get out of my place, selfish monster, she said with a broken tone of her voice, your words hurt more than your blows"  
"All right, he said, I'm going away, after all I'm still young.I want to have fun!!"  
"King burnt with anger :"So, you mean, I'm an old spinster, don't you?  
"Not exactly that,but.."  
"Get out, King screamed.At once!"  
Ryo slammed the main door behind him and King wept for a while and then she screamed:"All right ,Ryo,go and have fun with Miss Mini-skirt Shermie, or with those two sinful Orochi girls Vice and Mature or......whoever you want!!!!!!!!!"  
Then, exhausted and sorrowful, she sat down on the same sofa where Ryo had dozed and she fell asleep. Yet her sleep was unquiet,it was full of nightmares. Images of Michiko, Ryo, Vice and Mature and Shermie came into her mind in a whirlwind and they were all laughing and smiling, she could see all of them dance around a tall Christmas tree. Then Ryo 's image appeared and King saw him dance cheek to cheek first with Mai and then with Chizuru. In her nightmare,King even heard her beloved Ryo say:"Bah, let 's leave King in her stupid bar.She's nothing but an old spinster." And a few seconds later she could see herself grown very old, all alone in her by then empty bar.Suddenly a slender female image entered the pub and came across the now old King:it was Michiko, who, stronger than ever kicked and punched King's wrinkled body and yelled:"You're old ,I'll finish you, hahahahaha" Old King tried to stop her, but she couldn't move her legs despite her strong efforts and Michiko's last blow made her fall on the floor.King woke up screaming aloud and breathing heavily."It was only a nightmare", she said to herself and yet Ryo's opinion about me' s true.He 's right after all. I'll close the bar until the 31st of December at least.I don't want him to have fun with anyobody else but me". So she stood up and hurried out of her house and she bound herself towards the Wolf's fang, the bar where Ryo was playing cards with Iori and Kyo.She opened the door wide and as she noticed the three machos , she called Ryo with an angry tone:"Ryo, let's go home, now, come on,baby!" Iori said to her:"Hey King, can't you see we're playing? Don't mess with us!!!" Yes, added Kyo, don't annoy us!"  
An extremely enraged King made for their table and with an incredible strength she kicked both of them so hard that they both fell on the ground.   
"So Ryo, are you coming with me or not?"  
A slightly afraid Ryo meekly answered:"Ye..yes,King, but what're you going to do with me?"  
"Let's go to my place , replied King ,we'll spend "hot" nights together until 31st of December . Now shut up and kiss me."  



End file.
